Ring Of Love
by derivereine
Summary: Rock Of Love goes WWE. People are going to get hurt. Randy, John, Cody, Jeff with Diva's and OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**DUN DUN DUN! Here it is, guys. Ring Of Love, obviously taken off of Ring Of Love.**

**Reviewwww.**

**xo**

**

* * *

**

Jeff patted Randy on the shoulder with a half smile "I know you hate this idea, man, but we have to do it."

"I am not going to find love on a damned tv show!" Randy spat and rolled his eyes "I hate Steph for making us do this"

Cody laughed "I'd rather do this than host the Diva Search"

As the men agreed on this, cracking a few jokes, John walked into the room. Instantly, Randy hummed the 'Superman' theme, causing Jeff and Cody to burst out laughing. John however, was annoyed with his best friends wisecrack.

"Come on, man!" John whined "Quit it. You don't want to be all beaten up when the lovely ladies get here, do you?"

"Because pointing to your two incher will make them swoon" Randy scoffed "The scar, dude. You're not in DX, no matter how badly you want to be."

As John was about to reply, a production manager told them they needed to go into the main lounge in the huge mansion they were currently occupying and would be for the next month.

They were greeted by a large portion, to their surprise, of the Diva's. Several looked like Diva Search whores, probably because they were. Only one of them had won it, in 2007, but had accomplished next to nothing.

The men scanned the name tags;

**Candice, Maria, Brittany, Maryse, Lena, Becky, Layla, Danielle, Torrie, Domonique, Kelly, Charlie.**

"Hello ladies. As you know, I'm Cody Rhodes and I'm one of the men you are potentially going to end up with...if you're lucky enough, that is."

Jeff was still sizing up the women, viewing them in a different light for once, when Charlie rolled her eyes at Cody's comment and mouthed 'Lucky my ass' to Domonique, the woman next to Kelly. He laughed and she flushed that he'd caught her doing this.

"This is John Cena, Randy Orton and...dammit, Jeff, what are you doing?" Cody frowned as Jeff headed for the door

"Dude, they have a tree house."

With that, he left the rest of the room gawping after him and proceeded to climb up into the very plush tree house.

"Well, that _was_ Jeff..." Cody stuttered "We're going to divide you into groups of 4, and you'll be in those until you leave"

Randy stood up "Sooo...Brittany, Layla, Torrie and Becky."

"Maria, Lena, Danielle and Domonique" Cody pointed to the women and they stood away from the last four, in their group.

John smiled "Which leaves Candice, Kelly, Maryse and Charlie"

The camera panned out to catch the womens reactions to their groups. Becky and Brittany were chatting away, stood with their backs to Torrie. Danielle and Domonique were comparing accents and insulting Maria's clothing. Candice, Kelly and Maryse were giggling and flipping their hair, whilst Charlie...well, the camera caught her back, storming out of the house.

"Somebody's not happy" Maryse remarked, pushing her hair behind her ears

Domonique glared at her "If I was stuck with your man-ass I wouldn't be either"

The women traded insults and the men traded glances, seemingly enjoying such an early cat fight.

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous" Charlie spat, leaning against the tree outside the house

"What is?" Jeff's head now hung upside down in front of her and she jumped

"SHIT! Don't do that to me, Jeff!"

"Heh, sorry. Come up here. We can talk?"

Charlie shrugged "Sure, why not..."

* * *

Candice Michelle watched the scene closely. She had her targets set on Jeff and Randy, but could already see relationships being built excluding her.

So, she went outside "Hey Jeff! Can I come up there?"

"Yeah sure. Ow!" Jeff exclaimed as Charlie elbowed him sharply

"Dumbass" Charlie hissed as Candice swung herself onto one of the padded seats

"Oh, it's so cozy up here!" Candice trilled, schooching up to Jeff "You know Char, you really didn't have to react like that"

"First of all, my friends call me Char. Second of all, I'm stuck in a group of women that I despise. Thirdly...fuck it, I'm out of here" Charlie rolled her eyes and disappeared down the ladder to go and find somebody that she actually liked

"So Jeff" Candice purred "Want to start where we left off before?"

* * *

_To the cameras_

"You have to let Charlie swap groups" Dommi pleaded, picking some of Maryse's crappy extensions off of her shirt "Cause I cannot keep beating that bitches ass! I'm the WWE's newest Diva, I used to be on the writing squad for god's sake, and I proved I'm better than her"

**Well, if Charlie swapped groups, you'd have to exchange somebody at random.**

"Freely and gladly" Dom laughed "Now can I go and get my girl?"

* * *

"Alright, girls, please! Settle down" John yelled above the noise of the women "Tomorrow is the first task"

"Your groups have to design a t-shirt and an advertisement for each of us. To clarify, your groups have to make individual shirts and advertisements for Cody, myself, Randy and John" Jeff smiled.

Already he could see that there were going to be fights over him and, glancing at Charlie, she confirmed that. Sat next to Dom she was glaring at Candice and whispering to her best friend.

"We will choose individually the shirt that we like the best for ourselves. Whoever designed that shirt will get a single date with us. Whoever modelled that shirt will get a single date with us. The rest of the team will get a group date." Cody said, nodding to Randy

"He has a lisp" Kelly whispered to Maryse "He's so cute"

"I like John" Maryse winked. It made her look like she had dirt in her eye, not sexy.

"Also, we have been alerted that the groups need a change around. So, Danielle if you'd like to swap with Charlie" Randy pointed to thw tw women who swapped plaves, Danielle very reluctantly.

As the guys kept on talking, Charlie and Domonique looked at each other and hid their laughter behind their hands.

"Don't you feel bad for Dani?" Maria asked

"Umm...no." Dom laughed "I got Charlie away from the three women she hates the most. I like Dani, but I love Charlie"

"Aww!" Charlie laughed and leant her head on Dom's shoulder "We're going to win"

"I know. We have to get rid of Candice and Layla. Then we're safe"

"Becky's going to need to get rid of Kelly, because...well, she'll go all out" Charlie twisted her mouth to the left "Lets hope he likes class not trash"

As Cody admired Lena walking past him the girls exchanged exasperated looks "Apparently this is going to be harder than it looked"

* * *

The first room was entirely purple, from the carpet to the throws on the bed.

"Oh, ours!" Britt and Becky yelled, throwing their bags onto a bed each.

Layla and Torrie entered next "It's pretty, but I'd prefer the pink room"

"You don't have a choice." Becky rolled her eyes at Torrie.

"Maybe you can swap later on?" Brit offered helpfully. She hated conflict, unless you'd said something about one of her friends.

"Yeah, that'd be good" Layla smiled, trying to keep the peace too.

* * *

Charlie and Domonique turned into the second room on the left, with the balcony outside. The floor was black tiled, with red walls and red furnishings.

"Nice" Charlie nodded "Red. Sexy"

"Like meeeee!" Dom squealed and threw herself onto the large bed

Charlie simply laughed "Maria, you like red, right?"

"Yes! I love red!" Maria trilled, sitting on the edge of the bed

"Good, because we're not moving" Dom laughed, walking out onto the balcony. She smiled and licked her lips; Randy was getting into the pool.

* * *

Danielle quickly found herself to be alone, with no girls anywhere to be found.

John looked up from the Wii momentarily "They'll be getting bedrooms"

"Oh, thanks. Hey, is that bowling?" she asked, sitting behind where he and Cody were playing

"Uhh, yeah." John nodded and turned to Cody "It's your go, man"

Danielle sighed and walked up the stairs, finally getting to where Candice, Kelly and Maryse were.

She recoiled in horror. The room was yellow.

This was not her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps�next time I won't wait so long until updating.

**Sorry, I'm emotionally exhausted right now, going through some shit that six months ago wouldn't of bothered me.**

**I refuse to write whilst I'm not on top form, so that's why there's been such a wait.**

**&I think I just fell in love with Brittany for life.  
This also isn't my favourite chapter. That'll be the next chapter.**

**For Becky **

**Charlie.**

**Chapter 2.**

Danielle winced as she walked into the room and put her bag on the bed. Candice smiled at her;

"You'd be so cute if you let us take over your daily regime"

"Excuse me?" Danielle's mouth hung open "Could you get any nastier to me already?"

"Listen, dumb shit, the guys aren't going to like you. Get over it." Maryse took a step towards her "We're a team. You're cut from it"

"Cute without the e, huh? How very kitsch of you. Back off of Danielle. Now" Brit smiled at the women before her and just as quickly as she had entered the room, she left it.

* * *

"Hello sugar" Randy drawled, resting his arms on the side of the pool as Domonique walked down to meet him

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" Dom smiled and hoped to God that he noticed the way her bathing suit skimmed, pushed and shimmered in the right places without showing a ridiculous amount of skin. He'd have to work for that.

God must've been listening to her, because it took Randy a second or two to reply "Sure thing, baby."

* * *

"Operation Destroy Trandice Michelle. Commander Charlie calling" Charlie laughed down the phone as Becky picked up

"Sargeant Becky reporting for duty!" Becky laughed at her friend "What's up babe? You're two rooms down from me, you lazy whore"

"Shut the fuck up, Runnels" Charlie snorted "I need to meet your ass in the tree house in ten minutes."

"What's the plan, Commander?" Becky switched from one foot to the other as she absentmindedly doodled on the wall

"Get off your fat ass and find out in ten. Love you, ho" _Click. _Becky stared at the phone and laughed. Her best friends were crazy.

* * *

Brittany sighed as Lena and Torrie excitedly chatted about the t-shirt designs and who was going to be the model. She knew, of course, that Becky would be the model for Cody's shirt, with herself organising the shoot and Lena and Torrie trying to steal the spotlight. 

"Hey girl, what's up?" John smiled at Brittany and he walked into the sitting area where she was designing his shirt.

"Not much, just making sure I win your challenge" She smiled up at him "Becky is modelling for Cody I think. Me for you, Lena for Jeff and Torrie for Randy"

"And you're the set designer for all of it?"

"Correct." Brit balanced her pencil in the edge of her mouth as she thought

John noticed this "I...I have to go find Cody. See you later, girl"

Brit simply smiled to herself as she flipped the page over.

**John- 0  
Brittany- 1**

* * *

"Hey yo Becksterrr" Charlie sang as Becky swung herself up into the treehouse

"It smells like-"

"Don't say it." Charlie shut her eyes "Then I'll have to accept that Tranny got her wicked way before me"

Becky laughed "I'm sure she didn't."

"BUT IT SMELLS LIKE SEX!" Charlie wailed

"Charlie" Dom popped her head into the treehouse from her position on the ladder. When she was trying to calm her friend down she always pronounced it 'Chawee' and this was no exception "Jeff did not screw Candice"

"Okay" Charlie mumbled "Where's Brit?"

"Right here, babe!" Brit sat next to Dom, across from Becky and smiled "What do you need us all for?"

"We need to unite to take out every other whore here." Charlie said, flipping open a notepad "Right. We each need to write down our biggest 'rivals' for our guys attention."

**Domonique (Randy)**

**Candice**

**Layla**

**Torrie **

**& You too, Charlie. What if he likes you more than he likes me?**

**Rebecca (Cody)**

**Candice**

**Kelly**

**Lena**

**Brittany (John)**

**Maria**

**Maryse**

**Candice**

**& Danielle, but I'm not that bothered by her.**

**Charlotte (Jeff)**

**CANDICE.**

**That's it. Just her.**

"I love how bothered you are, Char." Becky laughed "And chill, Dom, Charlie and I think Randy screams his own name during sex, so she won't go for him"

Dom shrieked with laughter and fell backwards, holding her stomach "Oh my God!"

"Oh em gee!" Charlie jested, looking out of the treehouse window. She fell silent quickly "Be still my heart"

"What?" Brit scurried over to Charlie and looked through the window "WOAH!"

"In a bit, ladies." Charlie raised her eyebrows quickly before climbing out of the treehouse

"Where is she going?" Dom asked, watching Charlie run rather speedily into the house

"To help Jeff shower, I presume" Brittany laughed "You can see straight into his room from here"

* * *

_3 hours later_

"Okay. We need to get going with the challenges" Jeff smiled lazily and stretched his arms over his head "You have one hour"

"Get to it!" John smiled, clapping his hands together as the girls scurried around, msot of them grabbing car keys and notepads before heading out of the door.

* * *

"First up is Becky, Brittany, Lena and Torrie" Cody announced "Your advertisement for Randy please?"

Torrie had wound up modelling Randy's shirt, a picture of her looking...photoshopped half to death served as the main focus of the picture. She was posing side on, an imitation of Randy's smirk on her face.

Brit and Becky smiled and winked at Dom who gave them a thumbs up. They'd served their job in ensuring Dom won Randy's date.

"I like it" Randy smiled at Torrie "Who designed the shirt?"

"I did" Torrie flashed her bright white smile at the man she was trying to win over "I didn't want to go to complicated, so the 'Legend Killer' with the 'Orton' on the back design won"

"All right, thank you very much. Could we see the Jeff design?" Randy asked as Lena stepped forwards

"Dun dun dun!" She jested, revealing the picture of her 'dressed' in Jeff's shirt. Killer pink heels, a tight black micro mini skirt and an even tighter half shirt, simply saying 'Jeff Hardy'. In the picture, she was smiling up at the camera as she cut holes into pairs of stockings.

"Cute. Very cute. I like the idea very much" Jeff's smile at Lena caused Charlie to glare angrily at them. 

"Chill Chawee" Dom whispered to her friend as Becky stepped forwards for Cody's design.

"Okay. The shirt might not be a...conventional wrestling shirt, but I hope you like it" She smiled and pulled the black cloth from the board.

"Oh wow." Cody took in the picture of Becky lying under the bottom rope, on her side as her curled black hair fell on her face and shoulders and her glossed lips shimmered.

"Whore" Kelly coughed. Charlie, Dom and Brit turned to her

"Oh you did not just say that!" Dom stepped forwards "You little skank bag."

"Barbie Skank" Charlie laughed, shoving Kelly

As they fought, literally, the men exchanged glances once more.

"This is like a zoo, man" Jeff laughed.

* * *

"Okay, so amidst the chaos, we picked our winners" John cleared his throat "The winner all around for my designs, Brittany."

Brit smiled and walked up to join John, who smiled back at her.

"My winner, Domonique" Randy grinned as the beautiful woman, broken nails from hitting whores and all walked up to stand with him

"Candice, you're my winner" Jeff said smiling

"WHAT! FUCK THIS SHIT!" Charlie screeched, storming off to her room

"Aaaand Becky, you're my winner. Congratulations girls!" Cody took Becky's arm and guided her out of the house.

* * *

_To the cameras._

Charlie wiped her eyes furiously "I cannot fucking believe this" She seethed

**I'm sure you can get Jeff back on your side. It's early days yet...**

"You don't understand. The cameras missed what happened between Jeff and I earlier"

**Which was?**

"It doesn't matter now, obviously." Charlie stared at the camera "This is war."


End file.
